Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Spooky Ghouls (known as Mario & Luigi Spooky RPG 6 in Japan and South Korea, and Mario & Luigi: Arrival of the Ghouls in Europe and Oceania) is the Halloween edition of Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms. All of the bundles feature special Spooky Nintendo Switch console (orange Joy-Cons with black stripes, purple Pro Controller with a skull). The main collectibles here are Spooky Gemstones, left by the Spooky Ghoul tribe. The story takes place between Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms and Super Mario Galaxy. It features 6 different levels and many minigames to play. Plot Right after the events of the previous game, Mario's team won the war against the Mushroom Kingdom and Kingdom of Trullialleri... Mario reads Nitro Koopa's relic about the Spooky Ghouls invading the world. Mario ran and sees both Copperpot and the Ghouls. Mario becomes scared, and, escaping to the bakery, sees a thing. It may be the PowerPad 2000 X. It stops at Mario's right hand. Then, Mario sees some vines, and climbs the first one in his way. When he reaches the bakery, nobody is seen. It's completely quiet. A spike bar targets both Mario and Luigi, who go to the cooking school. Spike laughs, and disappears. The two brothers stop next to the two karts. Mario and Luigi jump on them, and drive to the school. After the school, the brothers and the fighters run to the bakery, with Mario being somewhat late. The magic book told about "The Victorious Pound Cake", and the recipe for the pound cake is empty. When Ring used the magic wand to tell about ingredients, the brothers and the fighters go for the second note. Travel Lakitu dressed up as a Spooky Ghoul catches it quickly. Travel Lakitu says that he is ready for a Halloween party in Copperpot's hideout. Travel Lakitu closes his eyes and sees Mario and Luigi wearing costumes resembling Ferreasels. Luigi says that everyone wears costumes during Halloween, and all of the "hats" are made by candy corn. Luigi also sees Copperpot wearing a ghost costume and an army of Spooky Ghouls, who hold the third note. All of them escape, and Mario takes the note from a Spooky Ghoul leader. In the same time, Copperpot was taken by Ghouls to his hideout, to drink some Monstrous Bird Potion. The costumed heroes and the fighters see the fourth note. Finding the eatable flower, Mario turns on the PowerPad 2000 X and gets all powers from the fighters. Copperpot, now as a monstrous bird, along with the Ghouls, attacks the Spooky Swamp, where all of them are hiding. Copperpot now sees the fighters wearing costumes for Halloween party. When they have the pound cake, all of them fight the Ghoul army and the monstrous bird. Mario's task is to raise his hand as the fighters pick up their wands, while Luigi and Travel Lakitu have to use the the crossbow. Turning off the PowerPad 2000 X, Copperpot turns normal by his Back-Form Potion and they bring in the pound cake to the hideout. All of them are partying greatly, but the Toads carry a big cake for the fighters and heroes. Also, Mario puts the Spooky Gemstones into the lanterns, and all of them enjoy the cake. Credits roll: The End. Gameplay The objective in Mario & Luigi: The Spooky Ghouls is to collect all 5 Spooky Gemstones. Each level of the game has 5 missions each, with the exception of final level, Spooky Swamp, what has 1 mission. Some of the missions have boss battles, collecting Red Coins, or many other tasks. You can use either Mario, Luigi, Travel Lakitu, or the fighters to clear the level. A new feature is a Character Pipe, that lets you change the character to clear the missions. One Character Pipe appears in the Character Room of Mario's Castle. Mario's hub is a new area with many rooms, a series of Warp Pipes and Clear Pipes, and secret areas. Mario can automatically travel back to Mario's Castle anytime he wants. One of the brand new features here is the Mushmobile, a Mushroom-like car that Mario can use to travel at faster speeds and in harder missions. Although there are many water sections in all of the levels, Mario can find the Sub Coin to turn Mushmobile into Submobile or he can also find a Snorkel to get infinite oxygen. Costumes Because the game takes place during Halloween, all characters wear costumes. * Mario and Luigi (Ferreasels) * Travel Lakitu (A Spooky Ghoul) * Copperpot (Ghost) * Fighters: ** Ring (Frankenstein) ** Zip (Ice Monster) ** Stella (A Koopa Troopa) ** Sun (System Virus) * Cake-carrying Toads (Swordsman Bandits) Levels There are 6 levels: * Ferreasel Forest * Chocodunk Seaside * Toad Brigade Camp * Copperpot's Grotto * Swamp Ruins * Spooky Swamp Trivia * This is the Halloween edition of Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms.